<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's Safer to Kiss Under Mistletoe by andiebeaword</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25397695">It's Safer to Kiss Under Mistletoe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/andiebeaword/pseuds/andiebeaword'>andiebeaword</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Spencer Reid Teen+ One Shots [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Jingle in July, Mutual Pining, Requested, christmas in july</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:15:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25397695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/andiebeaword/pseuds/andiebeaword</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader is in love with Spencer. Tonight, at Rossi's Christmas party, she plans to tell him. One way or another.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Spencer Reid/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Spencer Reid Teen+ One Shots [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It's Safer to Kiss Under Mistletoe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For this one shot, I got a request for Reader and Spencer to get caught under mistletoe at a Christmas Party. (for my Jingle in July asks) I am also pairing this with another request with Reader being super into physical touch and Spencer is just not having it.</p><p> Relationship: Co-workers. Mutual Pining. Love Confessions. </p><p>Warnings: Fluff. A little angst.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-------♥--------</p><p>"What do you mean you can't make it to Rossi's Christmas Party?" </p><p>The month of December brought many traditions amongst our tight little BAU family, one of them being the annual Christmas Party at SSA David Rossi's house, or rather, mansion. </p><p>This was also going to be the day I told myself I would confess my feelings to one Dr. Spencer Reid, otherwise known as the one profiler who can't see a hint even if it was dressed up like a book and said, "Read me." Believe me when I say I've already tried. Several times, infact. But, the good doctor appears to not like being touched and that is one thing I can't seem to wrap my own head around. </p><p>I love touch. I mean, I will never turn down a hug when asked, and I am always asking for hugs like they're drugs that keep my blood pumping. However, the first fact I had learned about Spencer, is that he is the exact opposite of me. The man seems to hate touch; well, he apparently accepts it from those he has known for a long while, like J.J. or Emily, but me? I've only been apart of the team now for a little over three years. </p><p>My crush on him didn't start until about a year and a half in. Until then, I had made it a point to simple acknowledge him as a human being who sometimes could pass for an android. Though, I might just have to admit I've watched Not Quite Human one too many times now, imagining Spencer as Chip. And that is when my stupid little obscene crush began to develop. Against my better judgement, I might add. I mean, Spencer has always been attractive to me. The man just looks that good, like he screamed model or something like that. I've seen him with his hair both short and long and every style he has sported did things to me even I wasn't ready to handle. </p><p>But, the thing I've imagined the most about when it came to Spencer Reid....was kissing him. Hell, at this point, I would gladly settle for giving him a kiss on the cheek, anything to show that he was willing to allow me the curtesy of touching him. </p><p>Which is why, while I wasn't shocked that Spencer would come up with a lame excuse for not coming to Rossi's party, I did feel hurt, trying to understand why it felt like he was purposely avoiding me. I was unfortunately proven right on that, based on the fact that when J.J. asked why he would even consider missing Rossi's Christmas party, Spencer stuttered, eventually answering, "Fine, I'll go." </p><p>I hated that he didn't seem even remotely interested in going until J.J. decided to ask. I knew from talking with Garcia and Morgan that the boy wonder had, at one point, a crush on the blonde team member, it just never occurred to me that he still had those supposed feelings...with her having a husband and son with another man, no less. I hated how the utter feeling of jealousy swept thru me like a tidal wave. I mean, Spencer would barely acknowledge me, even on a good day. I needed a different tactic. One that would hopefully stick. </p><p>"Hey, sugarplum, where the hell are you off to in such a hurry?" </p><p>Morgan. Love the man, truly, but sometimes I sure wish he'd quit sticking his nose is my romantic business.  The last thing I was about to confess to him, of all people, was that I needed to hightail it to the mall to pick out a gorgeous dress (leaving the tag on, discreetly) that my wallet had no business buying, just so that maybe Spencer Reid will touch me and not look completely disgusted by it. "Where do you think? Besides, can't a girl be fashionable late to a Christmas party...on purpose?" </p><p>Garcia's officially dubbed 'chocolate thunder' simply winked at me as the good doctor came around the corner, another coffee cup in hand, filled to the brim. "Hey, um, if you're already planning on showing up late, then, well, why are you even coming at all?" </p><p>I know Spencer didn't mean to sound snobby in that moment, but that is exactly how I took it. Still, I knew I had to, at least, try. Worst case scenario: I find out that he has never truly even liked me and it will then give me the edge I would need to treat him simply like the co-worker he is. Best case? I scoffed at myself. Who the hell was I even kidding? There will never be a best case anything. Not knowing that the man I am hopelessly in love with won't even lay a finger on me, literally, but will engulf himself in elbow-deep hugs with both Emily and J.J. </p><p>I shrugged my shoulders, daring to look Spencer in the eyes. "Well, if I'm not wanted, then, maybe I won't then." Morgan shot me a look that pretty much said, oh, you'll be there. Don't lie. God, I hate it when men know they're right. </p><p>-</p><p>Here I am, at the checkout inside Yonkers, purchase in hand, honestly afraid that my credit card will snap in two at the sight of the amount the cashier is about to tell me. It surprised me when she took my card and slid it across, handing it back to me with a smile. "Whoever this number is for, sure is a lucky one." I grimaced. I actually hated hearing that whenever someone would splurge on clothes, that it almost always has to do with someone else. </p><p>"Well, while I wish there was a 'lucky one,' I actually am simply treating myself." </p><p>The manner in which I spoke caused a weird feeling in my stomach to form. I smiled again at the cashier as she handed me my bag, rushing off towards my car before I could even let myself talk me out of it and making a beeline to the returns counter. </p><p>Once I was home, I wasted no time at all in getting ready. Doing my hair and makeup was a breeze. I was never one for being overly flashy when it came to dressing up. I gave myself a long, hard look in my mirror. I spun around, twirling in this gorgeous velvet green number. It was a short dress, with spaghetti straps and a plunging neckline. It was actually pretty risque for me to even consider wearing, much less actually wearing it. Even I had to admit, I looked hot. The fact that the length of the skirt barely reached my knees was an added bonus. </p><p>Just as I threw my coat on and grabbed my purse, I placed my hand on the doorknob, taking a deep breath in. This is it. The next time I see my place again, I will know exactly how Dr. Spencer Reid feels about me. Whether I like his answer or not. </p><p>-</p><p>ding dong</p><p>I stood on the stoop of David Rossi's mansion. To my surprise the one person I had butterflies in my stomach about, was the one to answer the door. "Hi---Hello. I um, I thought you weren't going to come?" I wanted to believe the sincerity I swore I heard in his voice, but our previous conversation prevented me from doing so. </p><p>"And miss one of Rossi's famous parties? Hell, no! Besides, this mansion of his is huge. I promise you, Reid, you should have no problems avoiding me for the entire night, relax." I patted his chest, lightly, not at all realizing my actions until I walked past him, catching the look on his face, which seems to either show confusement or anger, I couldn't tell. </p><p>"Y/N, there you are!" J.J. came flying in to give me a hug. I returned it, keeping my daggers in my eyes, only showing her the normal, caring side tonight. At least, to her face. </p><p>"Hey, J.J. Wow! Look at you!" She really did look amazing. She had on a floor-length gown in crimson, completely covered from neck to ankle, but, while hugging her, I could feel it had an open back. </p><p>"You don't look so bad, yourself, Y/N." I could tell she was honest in her words, so I nodded. J.J. leaned in so only I could hear, "...and I was too lazy to shave my legs this week." As to further prove her point, she gestured to her dress. "Oh, I forgot! Here, this is for you." She handed me a glass of what I could only presume was alcohol, to which I downed rather quickly. "Hey, hey, slow down, we need you sober for the evening's festivities." </p><p>Wha--what?</p><p>"J.J., honey, this is a Christmas party. Everywhere I see, the booze is literally screaming at me to get drunk. Now, please, excuse me while I go give that bottle mouth to mouth." </p><p>Thankfully, no one followed me into the kitchen. Sure enough, I found where Rossi keeps his 'cheap stash,' uncorking the bottle as silently as I could manage. Normally, like Spencer, I don't drink. But, tonight was a special occasion. Tonight, I was going to at least attempt to tell my crush exactly how I felt about him. Even if it meant digging my own grave in the process. </p><p>Right as the cork felt like it was loosening, it popped off, in my hand, but some of the bubbly liquid had splashed behind me. Or, to put it better, on someone who was now behind me. Spencer fucking Reid. </p><p>-------♥--------</p><p>Rossi's annual Christmas party. Also known as just one of many soirees I always try my best to weasel out of. Everyone on the team knew I loved them like family, but I was never really one for purposeful social interaction. Especially when it came to Y/N. Sure, I know I stupidly chose to be a jerk to her since her first day here over three years ago, but, lately, keeping up that facade is proving to be harder than it looks. Fortunately, the only one who knew was J.J. </p><p>Which is also why I silently told her I would kill her when she politely asked why I would even so much as think to miss the Christmas party. After stuttering out my "Fine, I'll go," response, I shuffled back to my desk, not even bothering to look up, fearful that Y/N might catch on at any given minute. I knew she felt I hated her. It tore me up inside everytime I noticed her trying to reach out, a hand on my shoulder, arm, head; but then, she'd retreat. And it broke my heart every fucking time. </p><p>Just before I was ready to gather my things and head out to go sulk before making my dutiful appearance at the party, I overheard Morgan talking to Y/N. I threw my satchel over my head, scrambling to eavesdrop, hoping that maybe I'd hear something that would give me hope as to how tonight would actually turn out. </p><p>"Where do you think? Besides, can't a girl be fashionable late to a Christmas party...on purpose?" </p><p>Fuck. My heart dropped like a quarter in a bucket. Fashionably late? According to the player, himself, women are only 'fashionably late,' because they were busy being....well, busy. Scoffing, I chose not to filter my response out to her this time, like I usually do. "Hey, um, if you're already planning on showing up late, then, well, why are you even coming at all?"</p><p>I flinched a little at just how angry my voice sounded through my gritted teeth. Based on her reaction, I'd say my internal point made its was across just fine. I felt like shit for even insinuating it, but at the same time, it was her words, first, that led my stupid brain there to begin with. Y/N's backhand comment came quicker than any whiplash. "Well, if I'm not wanted, then, maybe I won't then." </p><p>I huffed, folding my arms in front of my chest, like it would help. It didn't. I did notice the look Morgan shot her way, giving me hope that my idiotic behavior hadn't actually deterred her from coming. Once she waived a small goodbye, I made it a point to pretend like I had forgotten something in order to catch the next elevator down to the garage. </p><p>"Pretty boy....Earth to Reid...?" </p><p>If Morgan had honestly not known about my crush on Y/N, he was about to learn. "What?" I know I came across as irritable. I wanted so bad to just bury my face in my hands and take the Metro home, forgetting all about the stupid Christmas party I mistakenly agreed to attend on a whim.</p><p>"Y/N? Really?" Morgan shook his head at me, like there was something obvious that clearly went right over my head. "You know, here's a thought, maybe let her hug you, or something, I mean, she's been part of this team for three years now, Reid. She watches you hug Emily and J.J. all the time, hell, I'm even sure she caught that you only agreed to go because of J.J." </p><p>Wait...What?</p><p>"No, no," I tried, to no avail. "I--I just, I, um...." I let out a huge sigh, letting my shoulder slump, knowing I would now need to further explain my reasons.  "You know I really don't like touch. But, with Y/N...I just felt like I knew that if I let her in, she'd figure out just how stupid and awkward I really am, then dump me, or worse, and I just.....I only agreed to go because as long as J.J. is there, then I can sort of cling to her, and keep from embarrassing myself in front of Y/N." </p><p>Morgan shook his head at me once more, grabbing his things from his desk and walking out the double doors. I considered just going to Rossi's as is, giving myself a once-over. If I truly wanted to hide from Y/N, I wouldn't care about how I look just to hope she would like it. Hell, I haven't even bothered to pay much attention to how she actually sees me. How does she see me? Oh yeah, probably as a jerk. I knew I still had my old tux from J.J. and Will's wedding. </p><p>With that thought, I scampered out the doors to the elevator, hoping I had enough time I run home and change, making it to Rossi's before Y/N. </p><p>-</p><p>Y/N didn't ring the doorbell until almost two hours into the party. Surprising J.J., I offered to be the one to open the door and usher her in. The second I laid my eyes on her, my mouth practically rolled down to the ground. She was wearing a beautiful emerald dress which left little if any to the imagination. And boy, was my imagination running about a mile a minute. When her eyes landed on mine, I realized I hadn't said anything, nor opened the door wide enough to allow her inside. "Hi---Hello. I um, I thought you weren't going to come?" I cleared my throat, hoping she hadn't noticed me falter at her appearance. </p><p>"And miss one of Rossi's famous parties? Hell, no! Besides, this mansion of his is huge. I promise you, Reid, you should have no problems avoiding me for the entire night, relax." I huffed, reluctantly letting her by. As she did, she placed a hand on my chest, practically lighting me entirely on fire. I gawked at her as she swayed over to meet J.J., leaving me to still focus in the exact spot her hand once was. </p><p>Not wanting to sour the mood anymore than I felt I already had, I slink into the kitchen trying desperately to clear my head. I laugh everytime the thought cross my mind Yeah, me, guy with a 187 I.Q. clear his mind...haha funny. Y/N's giggles pulled me out of my stupor. I watched her search Rossi's counters until her eyes landed on his inexpensive wine collection. I wanted to offer to help open the cork, but I figured why ruin the show? I should've went with my instinct. Not even three seconds after she began twisting, the cork shot out, spilling red wine over my black and white tux. </p><p>"Shit! Spencer, I am so sorry!" Y/N cried out, leaving me to shake my head, grabbing paper towels off the rack and blotting my front as best I could. I didn't even register that Y/N was done cleaning up the remaining mess on the floor, when I moved to unbutton my shirt. "Here, is--is this okay?" Without waiting for an answer, she grabbed my bowtie, slowly undoing it, letting her hands linger on my collar. Our noses were practically touching, my fingers suddenly finding it hard to finish their task. "I--I, um, just--I'm going to go ask Rossi if he has a shirt you could wear..." In an instant, her body warmth was gone. I felt ridiculous just standing there with my shirt three-fourths of the way unbuttoned and my tie untied, just hanging off my neck. </p><p>"Woah, Casanova, what happened to you?" Emily. </p><p>"Erm--Y/N accidentally spilled some wine on me. She actually just left to find Rossi." Emily chuckled a little, already handing me what looked like an old band shirt. </p><p>"Yeah, she ran into me first. Here. It's just an old Nine Inch Nails shirt. Not as fancy as your tux was, but, it's dry and you won't have to look like an awkward Chippendale." I wasn't sure what she meant by that, but I thankfully took the shirt anyway, making my way to the bathroom. After coming out with the t-shirt on and my dress shirt and jacket bunched up in my fists, I heard an eruption of laughter coming from the main living room. </p><p>"Oh, c'mon, Y/N! I would kill to be caught under the mistletoe with Derek Morgan!" </p><p>At the sound of Penelope's voice, my heart stopped beating. </p><p>-------♥--------</p><p>I should've guessed that there would be mistletoe at a Christmas  party of all places. After all, it was a long-standing tradition. I just simply wasn't expecting it. I had just finished thanking Emily for coming to Spencer's rescue after my fiasco, when Penny stopped me and ushered me into the main room where everyone else seemed to be. </p><p>"Y/N? Remember when I said I would help you?" I had actually remembered, but I was still catching my breath from being caught off guard. Penny didn't even give me a second to recoup. "Well, don't say I never helped you out, now, stand here." She promptly disappeared, with Morgan walking over in her spot. He leaned in, and whispered a plan I hadn't even known was set in action. </p><p>"Hey, honeybee, you see where we're standing?" I nodded. "Pretty boy just needs a push, trust me. And, I promise you, I won't bite." With that, Morgan placed his lips on mine, leaving me pleasantly content. While we both knew I'd much rather be kissing Spencer, I had to give Morgan credit where it was due. He actually wasn't that bad a kisser. I was silently thankful he kept his tongue to himself, only applying enough pressure to roll his lips over mine. When we parted, I felt parched, quickly thanking him, and rushing past the hooters and hollerers, padding back to the kitchen which was quickly becoming my place of solitude. </p><p>It also had become Spencer's place of solitude, judging by the look on his face when he heard me walk in. I was half-hoping he'd choose to ignore me, the other half of me wishing he would do or say something that made the air between us any less awkward than it already was. I didn't dare let myself wish that the look I saw in his eyes was one of admiration and wonder. I had noticed that, if he had been drinking, he cut himself off before I had even showed up. </p><p>"...So, how was it?" </p><p>I heard him. As soft as his voice is, I would've picked up on any sound that left his pretty pout. "How was what?" Play dumb. </p><p>"You know...what everyone else was cheering about. How. Was. It?" Honestly, if I didn't know any better, I would say that Dr. Spencer Reid was...jealous? Jealous of the fact that Derek Morgan kissed me under the traditional mistletoe at a Christmas party, whereas he hadn't even bothered to even befriend me at all in the past three years I have known him. And he felt he had the audacity to ask me 'how was it?''</p><p>"It was just a sweet peck between two friends under mistletoe, Reid. You can chill. Besides, why the hell do you care who I even kiss, let alone talk to?" If he was willing to take a peek inside this can of worms, might as well open it up all the way. "And, just so you know, I hate that you won't even seem to acknowledge me as a friend. You're the only member of this team who refuses to hug me.  Did you know that?" I bit my lip as he glared at me. This was it. I took in a deep breath, choosing this to be the moment I had promised myself I would follow through with at the start of the day. </p><p>"Look, Doctor, regardless of how you honestly feel about me, god, I'm crazy about you. For three years, I watched you treat everyone else on the team with respect and love and all I get are measly scraps of fake affection, if you could even call it that." Spencer went to move closer, lifting a hand to rest on my arm. Somehow, I managed to ignore it. "Furthermore, I don't understand what I ever did to make you, of all people, hate me so much so that I---I jus--" </p><p>The rest of my rant died a slow death on Spencer Reid's tongue. </p><p>Wait.... Hold up. </p><p>My brain didn't want to function anymore, so I fell into my emotions, allowing my body almost full control as I felt his soft, pillowy lips move delicately with my own. My hands traveled up his forearms, to his broad shoulders, burying themselves in his curly mop of hair. I didn't want this dream to end. Then, I realized...it's not a dream. I am really locking lips with my crush and co-worker, who not even five hours ago made it a point to insinuate that I was a floosy. </p><p>Like before, as if his perfect mouth was magic, my unpleasant thoughts disappeared with just a flick of his tongue roaming around the inside of my mouth. Reluctantly, we pulled apart for air, our foreheads resting, sheepishly on each other's.  We stayed silent for what felt like forever. </p><p>"Y/N....wa-was that o--okay?" </p><p>Please, somebody explain to me how one man can be so infuriating and ridiculously adorable at the same time? I want to know! "Spencer, god, that was more than okay...but, you hate touch," I felt a lump caught in my throat. "I--I mean, you seem to hate my touch, specifically." I felt Spencer pull away altogether, and I truly thought I had just fucked up that moment. Forever. </p><p>"...I don't hate you, Y/N...I just, I was stupid, and I'm sorry, but please believe me when I say I don't hate, um, touching you." My shield was slowly melting at his words, however, I was never one to outright buy a one sentence apology to supposedly make up for three whole years worth of asshole-behavior. </p><p>"Spen---Reid, you had over three fucking years to say or do something! Why now? Why tonight?" I knew I was hitting a nerve, catching the way he recoiled inside himself in front of me. He was mumbling some incoherent nonsense that frankly, I had no time for. "Reid, just spit it out!" </p><p>"I. AM. SORRY. Y/N, I'm sorry I don't have all the answers here. I know I may be what some call a genius, but whenever I'm around you, it's like my brain malfunctions. I feel the almost uncontrollable need to reach out and touch you...and I---I just....I've seen you on team outings. You flirt like you could have any guy you wanted." The doctor was, unfortunately, spitting out logic. Yes, I could have any guy I wanted. Problem was, the one guy I want is currently arguing with me after sharing the best kiss of my life. </p><p>"You're right, Spencer." I dared to inch closer, putting a hand carefully on the back of his neck. "You see, though, there's actually only one guy I like right now, and he has the chance to show me he wants me, too." I leaned in more, lightly touching my nose to his. As I go to part my lips and tilt my head, he whispers in my ear, "Actually....it's safer to kiss under mistletoe." </p><p>Giggling, I look up with my eyes, taking note that his followed with hesitation. Right there, above the kitchen light, hanging on a string, was mistletoe. </p><p>"Merry Christmas, Y/N." </p><p>"Merry Christmas, Spencer." </p><p>-------♥--------</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>